Your Song
by Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa
Summary: Aku mendengarkan lagu yang dimainkan Narumi-san. Lagu itu sungguh indah, aku berharap agar terus mendengarkannya lagi. Namun apakah aku bisa mendengarkannya lagi kalau melihat wajahnya yang sendu itu? Bad Summary, Happy Reading Minna...


**Your Song**

**Disclamer** : _Spiral – Suiri no Kizuna(The Bonds of Reasoning)_ by Kyo Shirodaira & Eita Mizuno

**Character** : Ayumu & Hiyono

**Genre** : Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Rate** : T

**Warning** : OOC (mungkin atau sangat), OC(?), gaje, typo or miss typo, abal, judul sama ceritanya ga nyambung, dan sebangsanya. **Hiyono POV**

**Summary** : Aku mendengarkan lagu yang dimainkan Narumi-san. Lagu itu sungguh indah, aku berharap agar terus mendengarkannya lagi. Namun apakah aku bisa mendengarkannya lagi kalau melihat wajahnya yang sendu itu?

**A/N** : Oh ya, karena aku tidak tau nama asli Hiyono, jadi aku mengunakan nama Hiyono saja. Ini kelanjutan ending Spiral-Suiri no Kizuna(The Bond of Reasoning) yang kelihatan mengantung. Entah kenapa aku ingin membuat ending versi sendiri. Ceritanya memang sama persis dengan aslinya, hanya beberapa saja yang kutambahkan sampai ending. Jadi mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya bila banyak kesalahan disana-sini.

**Happy Reading…..**

Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor bandara. Setelah sekian lama, aku akhirnya kembali ke Jepang. Aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar bandara. Kulangkahkan kakiku menaiki sebuah taksi yang sudah didepan pintu keluar bandara.

"Kemana saya harus mengantar anda?" Tanya supir taksi yang kunaiki.

"_Fahren Sie Mich bitte zu_.."

"Eh?"

"Oh, maaf. Karena saya sudah lama tidak kembali ke jepang, jadi bahasa jepang saya sedikit berantakan. Bisakah anda mengantarkan saya ke tempat ini?" Kataku sambil menyerahkan sebuah kertas kecil kepada sang supir.

"Baiklah, saya akan mengantar anda kesana." Kata sang supir setelah melihat kertas yang kuberikan padanya. Dia mengembalikan kertas yang kuberikan dan langsung mengemudikan taksi menuju tempat yang kupinta.

Aku melihat kearah jendela mobil. Kulihat keadaan sekitar yang terlintas saat mobil melaju. Sepertinya tidak banyak yang berubah setelah aku pergi sekian lama. Entah kenapa aku seperti mengingat semuanya, Tentang pertama kali aku ditugaskan untuk bersama seorang pemuda yang usianya lebih muda dariku untuk mengungkap keberadaan Blade Children. Yah, bertemu dengannya membuatku seakan menjadi diriku. Walaupun sebenarnya karakterku dihadapannya adalah karakter yang dibuat oleh seseorang yang menyuruhku untuk menemani dan membantunya. Namun entah kenapa aku menyukai karakter Yuizaki Hiyono itu.

"Nona, kita sudah sampai." Kata supir itu membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ah, terimakasih. Ini bayaranya." Kataku sambil turun dan menyerahkan beberapa uang sebagai pembayaran telah menggunakan jasanya.

"Terimakasih, nona." Katanya sambil tersenyum dan melajukan mobilnya meninggalkanku berdiri didepan gedung dengan nuansa putih ini.

Ya, gedung itu adalah Rumah Sakit. Mungkin kalian bertanya, kenapa aku kemari? Karena disini aku ingin menemui pemuda itu, pemuda yang dulu pernah kubantu dalam menyelesaikan kasus-kasus yang berhubungan dengan Blade Children.

Aku berjalan memasuki Rumah Sakit, aku berjalan menuju meja resepsionis rumah sakit untuk menanyakan tempat pemuda itu berada.

"Selamat datang! Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Sapa ramah seorang resepsionis padaku.

"_Ano_~ aku ingin mengetahui, dimana ruang rawat Narumi Ayumu-san berada?"

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar." Kata resepsionis itu sambil mencari data tentang Narumi-san. Aku hanya bisa terdiam sambil menunggu. Kulihat sekitarku banyak orang yang berlalu lalang di lantai dasar rumah sakit ini.

"Kamarnya berada di lantai 8 nomor 1201." Kata resepsionis itu yang membuyarkan lamunanku. Rasanya kok aku jadi sering melamun?

"Ah, _Arigatou Gozaimasu_." Kataku dan langsung meninggalkan meja resepsionis menuju lift.

Kulihat lift kosong tak berpenghuni. Kulangkahkan kakiku memasuki lift dan menekan lantai yang kutuju. Lift berjalan keatas dan aku hanya terdiam menunggu lift sampai ditempat yang aku tuju.

Kudengar sebuah suara saat lift yang kunaiki berhenti dan pintu belum terbuka sempurna. Aku terdiam saat menyadari siapa yang berada didepanku saat ini. Aku cukup terkejut melihatnya. Kelihatannya dia dan wanita disebelahnya sama-sama diam saat melihatku, mungkin sama sepertiku. Namun sepertinya dia bisa mengendalikan emosinya.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu. Setelah kau berpergian ke seluruh Eropa." Kata orang yang dulu menyuruhku untuk bersama pemuda itu. Yah, dia adalah kakak dari Narumi Ayumu, Narumi Kiyotaka

"Ya, sebenarnya aku benar-benar sibuk. Aku baru bisa kesini sekarang." Kataku santai padanya.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan menghentikanmu." Katanya sambil menatapku, namun kuacuhkan dan hanya membungkukkan kepalaku untuk melewati mereka. Sebelum aku menjauhi mereka, kudengar Kiyotaka memanggilku.

**.**

**.**

"Aku hampir lupa. Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu." Katanya yang menghentikan langkah kakiku.

"Apa kau membenciku?" Tanyanya. Aku langsung menoleh kearahnya.

"Ya, aku benar-benar membencimu." Kataku mantap sambil tersenyum.

"Terimakasih, aku tidak tau harus melakukan apa bahkan jika kau telah memaafkanku." Katanya lagi padaku. Aku hanya bisa terdiam sambil tersenyum simpul. Aku membungkukkan kepalaku untuk berpamitan dan langsung berjalan menjauhi mereka untuk menemuinya.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kamarnya berada. Akhirnya aku sampai didepan kamar yang bertuliskan "_Narumi Ayumu_". Kubuka pintu kamar itu, sepertinya pemiliknya sedang serius sekali sampai tidak menyadari kalau ada orang yang masuk kekamarnya. Aku memasuki kamarnya dan kulihat dia sedang serius menulis sesuatu diatas meja kasur miliknya.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu, _Narumi_-san?" Kataku padanya. Kulihat dia langsung menghentikan menulisnya.

"Ah, jadi kamu!" Katanya sambil memandang kearahku.

"Maaf , datang lain kali saja. Aku sedang sibuk sekarang." Lanjutnya dan langsung mengalihkan wajahnya untuk meneruskan menulis kembali. Perkataannya membuat sudut siku-siku muncul dikepalaku. Benar-benar cowok yang menyebalkan!

"Apa-apaan sikapmu itu!? Padahal sudah 2 tahun kita tidak bertemu, tapi kau malah menghancurkan emosiku yang kubuat agar tidak memarahimu?!" Bentakku kesal sambil menujuk kearahnya. Benar-benar cowok yang satu ini memang menyebalkan!

"Jadi apa lagi? Mengapa kau kembali kesini?" Tanyanya dengan pandangan bingung. Hah, tahan emosimu. Jangan kalah sama makhluk es sepertinya.

Aku memejamkan mataku dan menghembuskan perlahan untuk meredakan emosiku.

"…. Bagaimanapun juga, aku datang kembali untuk mengembalikan ini padamu." Kataku sambil menyerahkan anting yang dulu dia berikan padaku sebelum pergi ke luar negeri.

Kulihat dia sedikit kaget dengan pengembalian barang yang pernah dia berikan padaku dan memandang barang itu sejenak.

"Aku memberikanmu ini?" Tanyanya bingung dan menatap wajahku. Huwa.. cowok ini masih tetap brengs*k. Menyebalkan!

Tahan emosi, aku harus sabar menghadapinya. Dua tahun itu sepertinya belum cukup untuk mengubahnya menjadi lebih baik.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanyaku yang melihat banyak tumpukan kertas not lagu diatas mejanya.

"Mengatur potongan piano. Situasi ini memperburuk diriku dan sekarang aku sulit untuk menggerakkan tangan kiriku. Jadi sekarang aku hanya mengubah potongan ini untuk bermain dengan sisi lain. Karena penglihatanku kadang-kadang menipuku juga, dan itu bukan lelucon." Katanya sambil menatapku dengan senyuman. Jarang sekali dia tersenyum seperti itu. Tapi ada yang janggal, entah apa aku merasakan seperti itu.

"... . Piano? Kau tidak berhenti bermain?" Tanyaku padanya yang berusaha menghindari perasaan aneh ini.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku akhirnya pulih dengan musik kesayanganku." Katanya sambil memandang piano disebelahnya. Mungkin kakaknya menaruh piano disana agar dia tidak bosan.

"Jadi, apa kau ingin mendengar sebuah lagu?" Tanya _Narumi_-san sambil menatapku penuh intens.

Aku hanya terdiam sambil menatapnya. Entah kenapa kok rasanya aneh ya dia berbicara seperti itu? Aku tidak bisa mengerti jalan pikirannya itu.

".. Jadi, hanya itu? Kalau saja _Narumi_-san mengatakan kepadaku '_Silahkan tidak peduli jika apa kau ingin mendengarkan sebuah lagu ciptaanku.' _" Kataku meremehkan perkataannya.

"… Maka saat itu, '_Hal ini tidak usah kau peduli apapun._'." Katanya sambil menatap lembut padaku. Aku hanya bisa tertegun mendengarnya. Namun selanjutnya aku mengulum senyumku untuknya.

Yah, tidak buruk juga aku mendengarkan permainannya.

"Jadi, kau mau mendengarkannya?" Tanya _Narumi_-san lagi padaku.

"Tentu!" Kataku ceria dan tersenyum padanya. Narumi-san langsung menekan tuts piano dan memainkan sebuah lagu ciptaannya.

_In order to make hope not go away_ (Dalam rangka membuat harapan untuk tidak pergi jauh)

_In order to not let the darkness change the vibrations of the music_ (Dalam rangka untuk tidak membiarkannya kegelapan merubah getaran musik itu)

_In order to let someone walk into the future_ (Dalam rangka untuk membiarkan seseorang berjalan di masa depan)

_I pray for your blessing _(Aku berdoa untuk berkatmu)

_Please…_ (Tolong ...)

_For the rest of eternity _(Untuk sisa keabadian)

**.**

**.**

Aku mendengarkan alunan music yang dimainkan olehnya. Terdengar indah dan lembut. Permainannya membuatku menikmati alunan music yang dimainkannya. Kutatap wajahnya yang masih memainkan tuts piano itu. Wajah itu terlihat serius namun.. Tunggu? Kenapa dia berwajah sedih seperti itu.

"_Narumi_-san?"

"Hn, ada apa?" Katanya yang menghentikan permainan pianonya.

"Tolong, hentikan wajah sedihmu." Kataku lirih memandanganya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanyanya namun dengan senyum yang terpasang diwajahnya.

"Aku tau. Kau sedang bersedih bukan?" Kataku sambil menundukkan wajahku.

"Aku tidak bersedih, memangnya aku bersedih karna apa?" Tanyanya bingung. Sungguh, entah kenapa perasaanku sesak saat melihat senyumannya. Itu senyuman palsu yang dia buat untuk menutupi kesedihannya. Aku tidak sanggup melihatnya seperti ini.

'Jleb' Kupeluk tubuhnya erat namun pelan agar dia tidak merasakan sakit, aku ingin mengurangi penderitaannya. Setidaknya aku ingin melihatnya tersenyum apapun seperti dulu, asalkan bukan senyum palsu yang sekarang ini terlihat diwajahnya. Walau terkadang memang sering di menunjukkan senyum palsunya ketimbang senyum aslinya. Tapi…

"Aku tau saat melihat wajahmu memainkan piano, ada kesedihan yang tersirat. Walau kau tutupi dengan senyuman, namun aku tau itu senyum palsu. Kau mungkin bisa mengelabui banyak orang, tapi tidak denganku, _Narumi_-san. Kau berusaha tegar namun sebenarnya kau rapuh, iya kan?" Kataku panjang lebar masih tetap memeluknya.

"…"

"Jangan menyerah. Kau saja berhasil membuat para Blade Children bisa hidup normal dan merubah takdir mereka. Kau pasti bisa melawan takdirmu. Jangan kalah dengan takdirmu, _Narumi_-san." Kataku menyemangatinya dengan nada ceria.

"Aku juga tidak akan pernah menyerah. Tapi.. Kau tau, kau itu pergi terlalu lama." Gumamnya namun masih bisa kudengar.

"Heh? Maksudmu?" Kataku yang bingung dengan perkataannya.

"Padahal aku sengaja menunggumu."

"Heh?" Sungguh, aku masih tidak mengerti perkataannya. Menungguku? Untuk apa?

"Menungguku? Maksudnya?" Kataku memberanikan diriku bertanya padanya.

Hening. Aku dan Narumi-san sama-sama tidak bersuara, entah kenapa aku tidak berani untuk berbicara lagi.

"Kemarilah." Ucapnya membuatku hampir terlonjak kaget. Aku mendekat kearahnya. Kurasakan sebuah tangan memelukku kedalam pelukannya. Tunggu?

"Na, narumi-san?" Pekikku kaget saat menyadari posisiku berada dipelukannya. Aku baru menyadari, ternyata punggungnya besar dan tegap sedang memelukku. Kulihat perlahan-lahan dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Aku bisa merasakan deru nafas hangatnya menerpa wajahku.

Sentuhan lembut menyentuh bibirku. Narumi-san menciumku? Tapi kenapa? Kurasakan perlahan dia menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajahku.

"Na, narumi-san? Ke, kenapa kau?" Kataku gugup setelah dia melepaskan ciumannya padaku. Wajahku serasa terbakar

"Karena aku menyukaimu. Aku menunggumu datang untuk mengatakan ini." Aku-nya padaku dan tersenyum tulus, senyum yang jarang sekali dia perlihatkan. Sungguh ini benar-benar mengejutkan. Jadi selama dua tahun ini dia menungguku untuk mengatakan hal ini? Ini sungguh diluar perkiraanku.

Kulihat wajahnya dan dia menatapku serius namun lembut.

'Deg' Ke, kenapa jantungku berdegup kencang saat melihatnya. Apa aku memang benar-benar menyukai sosok pemuda menyebalkan dihadapanku ini? Jadi saat perpisahan kami dua tahun yang lalu itu, perasaan sesak yang kurasakan saat berpisah adalah 'Cinta'?

"A, aku…" Suaraku terasa tercekat di tenggorokan. Aku juga ingin mengatakan hal yang sama dengannya. Namun kenapa tidak bisa?

"Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya, aku hanya mengutarakan saja." Katanya cuek dan menulis kembali not lagu ciptaannya. Hal ini membuatku speechless. Yaampun, apa dia tau aku juga sama sepertinya.

"Ayumu-kun." Panggilku dan kulihat dia menoleh kearahku dengan tatapan –ada-apa?-

Aku memberanikan diriku yang dua tahun lalu aku tidak mungkin melakukannya. Kudaratkan kecupanku di keningnya. Satu kecupan berisi perasaanku yang sama sepertinya.

Kulihat dia seolah kaget melihat reaksiku yang spontan. Namun itulah balasan perasaanku padamu.

"Aku juga sama sepertimu, Aku juga menyukaimu. Tapi aku tidak bisa belama-lama disini, aku harus kembali. Aku punya permohonan, bisakah kau menungguku datang lagi?" Tanyaku padanya.

"Hmm, baiklah." Katanya sambil menghela nafas sejenak. Aku mengambil tas milikku dan tersenyum kecil.

"Aku pergi dulu, Ayumu-kun. Kau pasti bisa merubah takdirmu. Aku pasti kembali." Aku beranjak pergi meninggalkannya, meninggalkan perasaanku dan aku berjanji pada diriku akan kembali kepadanya setelah urusanku benar-benar tuntas.

Tepat sebelum aku menutup pintu kamarnya, kudengar pemuda itu bersuara.

"Jangan lama-lama."

"Tentu!" Kataku riang dan menutup pintu kamarnya. Tenang saja, aku akan kembali dan mengatakan yang sesungguhnya tentang diriku padanya.

End Hiyono POV

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~ 5 tahun kemudian ~

"Hng, eh? Ayumu-kun? Sudah bangun?" Ucap seorang gadis –ralat wanita – saat memandang sesosok pria yang berada disampingnya.

"Hm, Pagi." Suara baritone tengah tersenyum lembut memandang sosok wanita yang ada disebelahnya.

"Ah, Pagi juga Ayumu-kun." Ucap sang wanita tersenyum manis.

"Kau sudah bangun dari tadi?" Tanyanya pada Ayumu.

"Sudah dari tadi putri tidur, kamu saja yang bangunnya lama." Ledek Ayumu yang langsung bangun dari kasur.

"Huh!"

"Hahaha… Oh ya, Kau mau kubuatkan sesuatu?" Tawar Ayumu pada istrinya.

"Aku ingin makan chicken rice. Boleh ya?" Kata sang wanita,Narumi Hiyono tersenyum riang.

_(*Author Note: Karena aku tidak tau nama aslinya Hiyono, mau ga mau aku masih memakai namanya_.)

"Tentu." Kata Ayumu sambil mengecup kening Hiyono lembut.

Ayumu berjalan keluar kamar meninggalkan Hiyono yang tersenyum lembut kepadanya. Hiyono langsung berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Setelah itu, Hiyono keluar dari kamar mereka menuju dapur di rumah bergaya minimalis tersebut.

"Ayumu-kun. Boleh aku bantu?" Tanya Hiyono mendekati Ayumu yang sedang mempersiapkan bahan makanan untuk sukiyaki.

"Hah? Memangnya kau bisa?" Sindir Ayumu sambil melirik Hiyono dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Memangnya salah ya kalau istrimu ini ingin membantumu?" Ucap Hiyono merajuk.

"Haha, tidak juga. Cuma aku khawatir saja nanti dapurnya bakal jadi kapal pecah." Katanya sambil menahan tawa.

"Huwaa.. Ayumu-kun jahat ah. Dasar cowok menyebalkan, sifatmu masih belum berubah!" Kata Hiyono sambil memukul-mukul tubuh Ayumu.

"Hahaha.. iya, iya.. sakit tau.." Kata Ayumu sambil tertawa melihat reaksi sang istri.

"Huh!" Gumam Hiyono sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Hah, yasudah, bantu aku menyiapkan bahan-bahan ya." Kata Ayumu yang mulai mengeluarkan peralatan memasak.

"Siap!" Kata Hiyono sambil memasang pose hormat kepada Ayumu. Ayumu hanya bisa tertawa pelan dan melanjutkan menyiapkan peralatan memasak.

Pasangan suami-istri itu menggeluti kegiatan memasak dipagi hari bersama, mereka saling bercanda ria walau terkadang saling usil satu sama lain dan hampir membuat masakan hangus jika saja sang suami langsung menyadari kalau mereka sedang memasak dan kalau lengah mereka bisa membakar rumah mereka sendiri.

.

~ Hiyono POV ~

Huh, benar-benar cowok yang menyebalkan. Sifatnya masih sama saja seperti saat kutinggalkan dulu. Namun itulah yang kusuka darinya. Sifat menyebalkannya memang masih ada, tapi senyum aslinya membuatku selalu tersenyum untuknya. Aku tidak pernah menyesal menjadi bagian hidupnya membantu menemukan kakaknya hingga menjadi pendamping hidupnya untuk selamanya sampai kematian menghampiri. Menjadi salah satu anggota Narumi membuatku serasa tergelitik. Tidak bisa kubayangkan dan tak pernah kubayangkan sebelumnya, saat ku kembali dia secara langsung melamarku didepan kakaknya, kakak iparnya, bahkan anggota Blade Children pun melihatnya. Sungguh, ini benar-benar kejutan untukku. Dan yang paling membuatku terkejut karena dia bisa hidup lebih lama lagi. Sungguh, ini anugerah Tuhan yang masih menginginkannya hidup lebih lama. Walau dia cloning dari kakaknya sendiri, tapi seiring waktu system tubuhnya melemah dan membuat 5 tahun yang lalu saat ku bertemu dengannya dia berada dirumah sakit. Namun itu tidak berlaku lagi sekarang. Dia sekarang sehat dan bisa melanjutkan mimpinya menjadi pianis terkenal. Yah, dia memang tidak berhenti bermain piano semenjak saat itu dan sampai sekarang, dan juga dia terkadang membantu kasus-kasus bersama kakaknya itu.

"Hey, hati-hati! Kau sedang memegang pisau, bodoh!" Sebuah suara baritone yang sangat kukenal menyadarkanku.

"Akh!" Pekikku tersadar dan ternyata aku mengoreskan luka di jariku dengan pisau.

"Tuh kan apa kubilang, kau ini benar-benar membuat orang khawatir tau." Kata Ayumu padaku dan meletakkan pisau yang kugenggam diatas meja dapur.

Aku hanya bisa mengerutuki kebodohanku, lagi memotong sayuran malah melamunkan kejadian 5 tahun yang lalu. Hah, bagaimana ini? Pasti dia marah deh.

"Kemarikan tanganmu."

"Eh? Apa?" Kataku bingung dan dia langsung mengambil jariku yang terluka dan mengisap darah yang keluar dari luka itu.

"A, ayumu-kun!?" Pekikku kaget dan sontak membuat wajahku merona. Aduuh, ini membuatku malu. Bagaimana kalau ada yang li–

"Tou-chan, Kaa-chan.."

"Raika-chan?!" Kataku kaget melihat buah hatiku dengan Ayumu yang baru berumur 4 tahun memandang kami dengan posisi seperti ini?! Spontan aku langsung menarik tanganku dari Ayumu.

"Kalian sedang apa? Kok Tou-chan ngemut jari Kaa-chan?" Tanya Raika polos dan berjalan kearah kami.

"Tou-chan sedang mengobati luka Kaa-chan, sayang." Kata Ayumu sambil tersenyum lembut setelah memperbani jariku dengan perban luka dan menggendong Raika.

"Eh? Kaa-chan terluka? Sakit tidak?" Tanya Raika sambil menggerakkan tangan kecilnya untuk meraihku. Ayumu memberikan Raika padaku dan mengisyaratkan kalau kelanjutan memasaknya biar dia sendiri dan menyuruhku menemani Raika. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum lembut menanggapi dan membawa Raika keluar dapur.

"Tidak sakit, sayang. Raika-chan tumben bangun pagi?" Kataku yang membawa Raika dalam gendonganku ke meja makan. Aku mendudukkan Raika dikursi kecil miliknya.

"Karena hari ini Kaa-chan sama Tou-chan ada dirumah dan janji akan kerumah Aoi-nii kan? Aku ingin main sama kak Aoi." Kata Raika ceria padaku. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihat buah cintaku dan Ayumu yang baru berusia 4 tahun ini. Dia seperti replikaku dan Ayumu. Dengan rambut panjang berwarna coklat dan bermata hitam memang sangat mirip dengannya, hanya saja sifatnya sama sepertiku.

"Iya, hari ini kita kerumah Aoi-kun." Kataku sambil tersenyum lembut padanya. Aoi, atau tepatnya Narumi Aoi merupakan anak dari Narumi Kiyotaka -kakak Ayumu- dan Madoka-neesan. Selisih umurnya setahun dengan Raika.

"Kalian sedang bicarakan apa?" Suara baritone membuatku terlonjak kaget .

"Ah, Tou-chan!" Seru Raika melihat Ayumu membawa sarapan pagi kami ber-3.

"Tou-chan buat apa?" Tanya Raika polos sambil melihat Ayumu menaruh sarapan kami diatas meja.

"Tou-chan buat chicken rice. Raika tidak mau ya?" Kata Ayumu yang sudah duduk dikursi yang bersebelahan denganku .

"Mau, Tou-chan. Apapun yang dibuat Tou-chan pasti enak." Kata Raika ceria yang langsung mengambil sarapan miliknya.

"Hati-hati masih panas ya." Kataku mengingatkan Raika. Kami mulai memakan sarapan dengan tenang, Ayumu melarang kami berbicara selagi makan. Aku membereskan piring yang tadi kami gunakan untuk sarapan. Kulihat Ayumu dan Raika tertawa riang diruang tamu. Aku tersenyum melihat mereka, aku benar-benar bahagia berada dalam kondisi damai seperti ini. Aku langsung menghampiri mereka berdua setelah membersihkan peralatan makan.

"Nah, katanya mau kerumah Aoi-kun? Raika-chan sudah mandi belum?" Tanyaku yang menghentikan gelak tawa kedua orang yang sangat kusayangi.

"Wah, Raika belum mandi ya? Mandi dulu sama Kaa-chan." Kata Ayumu lembut sekaligus perintah pada Raika.

"Hehehe.. Iya deh Tou-chan, Raika-chan mau mandi sama Kaa-chan dulu ya." Kata Raika yang langsung menghampiriku. Aku membawa Raika menuju kamar mandi dan membersihkan tubuh mungilnya. Sesekali kami tertawa dan saling mencipratkan air.

"Hey, kalian mandi lama sekali?!" Teriak Ayumu dari pintu luar kamar mandi.

"Asik main air sama Kaa-chan, Tou-chan!" Teriak Raika tidak kalah kencang dengan Ayumu. Aku hanya bisa terkikik pelan mendengarnya.

"Ayo, Raika-chan. Nanti Tou-chan marah loh kalau lama-lama." Kataku yang membasuh tubuh mungil bidadari kecilku ini dengan air.

"Iya deh, Tou-chan kalau marah kan seram." Kata Raika sambil memasang muka cemberut. Aku hanya tertawa pelan sambil mebungkus tubuh mungilnya dengan handuk. Aku langsung menggendong Raika keluar dari kamar mandi dan kulihat Ayumu sudah berdiri didekat tembok sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

"Lama sekali." Gumam Ayumu yang masih terdengar olehku.

"Maaf deh, Raika-chan masih ingin main air. Iya kan sayang?" Kataku sambil melihat Raika.

"Iya, Tou-chan jangan marahin Kaa-chan." Kata Raika lirih dan mulai menangis. Aduuh, gawat nih? Raika-chan jangan menangis sayang.

"Iya, iya. Tou-chan ga marah sama Kaa-chan kok, sudah jangan nangis ya." Kata Ayumu lembut dan mengambil Raika dari gendonganku dan mencoba menenangkannya. Kulihat Raika sudah berhenti menangis saat didekap Ayumu yang mengelus punggung mungil itu pelan.

"Kamu ganti baju dulu, Raika biar aku yang urus." Lanjutnya sambil melihat kearahku.

"Heh?"

"Iya, kau ganti bajumu. Bajumu basah tuh. Sekalian kau siap-siap untuk pergi kerumah kakak." Kata Ayumu sambil menunjuk kearahku, lebih tepatnya kearah bajuku yang basah.

"Iya, aku ganti deh." Kataku dan langsung meninggalkan mereka kekamar untuk mengganti pakaianku yang basah saat memandikan Raika. Aku langsung mengganti pakaianku yang basah dengan yang baru. Aku melihat diriku di kaca, hanya setelan baju santai dengan baju coklat motif kotak-kotak, rok selutut berwarna merah dan hanya memakai sepatu kets berwarna coklat. Aku juga hanya ber-make up ringan. Yuups, begini saja cukup deh. Aku sedang malas memilih baju yang bagus. Lagipula ini hanya pergi kerumah Madoka-neesan kan? Jadi tidak usah terlalu ribet. Aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar kamar dan kulihat Ayumu dan Raika sedang bercanda karena menungguku. Aku melihat Ayumu tersenyum padaku.

"Kaa-chan lama nih." Kata Raika yang melihat kearahku sambil cemberut.

"Maafkan Kaa-chan ya." Kataku mendekati mereka berdua.

"Ayo berangkat." Ajak Ayumu.

"Iya." Kataku dan Raika serempak. Kami langsung menginggalkan rumah setelah mengunci rumah. Tidak terlalu jauh apartemen Madoka-neesan dari rumah kami, hanya berjalan kaki bisa sampai ke apartemennya. Kami berjalan disekitar pertokoan yang mulai buka. Memang masih cukup pagi untuk memulai kegiatan. Aku dan Ayumu melihat Raika yang berjalan duluan didepan kami. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum lembut melihat antusiasnya berjalan dipagi hari.

"Ayumu-kun." Panggilku.

"Hn? Ada apa?" Tanyanya yang tadinya fokus kearah jalan dan Raika sekarang beralih melihatku.

"Terimakasih." Ucapku sambil tersenyum untuknya.

"Maksudnya?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Terimakasih untuk semuanya. Karena kau, aku bisa merasakan bahagianya hidup bersamamu, bisa bertemu Raika juga adalah hal yang terindah dalam hidupku. Aku tidak pernah terpikirkan hidupku bisa seperti ini saat bersamamu. Aku hanya ingin mengutarakan apa isi hatiku saja. Terimakasih, Ayumu-kun." Kataku sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Bodoh."

"Heh? Apa maksudmu kau bilang aku bodoh?" Kataku yang kesal padanya.

"Kau itu bodoh. Harusnya akulah yang bilang hal itu padamu. Karena kamulah yang selama ini membantuku saat mencari kakakku dan membantuku memecahkan kasus-kasus Blade Children. Walau aku cukup terkejut karena kau itu merupakan suruhan kakakku dan aku cukup terpukul saat mengetahuinya. Tapi dari kelihatannya kau memang seperti tante-tante yang kehilangan masa muda dulu sih. Tapi memang saat bersamamu kau memang seperti dirimu sendiri kan? Walau itu hanya karakter yang dibuat kakak untukmu?!" Kata Ayumu sambil memandangku. Aku cukup terkejut dengan ucapannya dan hanya menganggukkan kepalaku menyetujui perkataannya.

"Yah, tapi itu tidak masalah, lagipula itu masa lalu. Sekarang aku bahagia bisa hidup lebih lama, mungkin karena saat itu aku menunggu janjimu datang. Aku berusaha hidup sampai kau datang. Dan ternyata aku bisa hidup sampai sekarang. Dan aku tidak pernah menyangka, kupikir dulu aku hanya menyukai Madoka-neesan, tapi ternyata aku bisa menyukaimu, bahkan lebih. Terimakasih, kau mau menjadi pendamping hidupku dan mempertemukanku dengan Raika. Tetaplah mendampingiku sampai kematian menjemput." Lanjut Ayumu dan tersenyum lembut padaku. Mataku serasa panas saat mendengar ucapannya. Bulir-bulir air mataku turun perlahan membasahi wajahku. Sungguh, aku tidak tau harus berekspresi apa antara senang dan terharu menjadi satu.

"Sudah, jangan menangis begitu. Kau jelek tau kalau menangis." Ledek Ayumu namun terdengar seperti menenangkanku sambil menghapus jejak air mataku.

"Ukkh, terserah kau saja deh." Kataku yang membuang muka kearah lain dengan kesal. Namun sisi hatiku membuatku tersenyum.

"Kaa-chan, Tou-chan! Kalian lama sekali?! Kupikir tadi aku hilang, lalu aku berjalan kebelakang, taunya Tou-chan sama Kaa-chan mesra-mesraan di pertokoan." Suara khas Raika mengagetkan kami, pasalnya tadi aku sama sekali tidak memperhatikannya.

"Eh? Kamu tau apa soal orang dewasa hm?" Kata Ayumu yang langsung menggendong Raika.

"A, ampun Tou-chan, hahaha.. Tou-chan geli.. ahahaha…" Kata Raika tersendat diselingi tawa karena Ayumu mengelitikinya. Aku hanya tertawa pelan melihat kedua orang yang aku sayangi tertawa bahagia.

Aku tidak ingin masa-masa seperti ini hilang begitu saja. Masa lalu biarkan menjadi masa lalu, masa depan yang tidak tentu membentang didepan sana. Aku akan berjuang untuk mempertahankan kebahagianku dengannya. Dan sampai akhir hayatku, aku akan tetap setia mendampingimu sampai akhir.

.

.

.

.

~ Owari ~

.

.

Salam kenal semua, aku baru kali ini membuat fic di fandom ini. Padahal anime ini sudah tamat, tapi aku baru mengetahui anime ini dari temanku saat meminjamkan komiknya (walau ga komplit sih -_-"a) dan aku jadi _falling in love_ dengan anime yang satu ini. Apalagi dengan Ayumu & Hiyono(walau "Hiyono" itu karakter yang dibuat Kiyotaka), tapi aku suka banget sama mereka. Dan yang paling aku sesak, kenapa ga ada kelanjutan tentang mereka berdua. Hiikss.. :'(

Para senpai-senpai, gomennassai jika cerita ini banyak kesalahan. Silakan review minna~ XD


End file.
